The demand for ad-hoc and real-time data analyses by many users simultaneously is increasing in the same way that the data quantities to be processed are increasing. To keep pace with the competition in the current economic climate, it is crucial to have the latest information about processes within an organization (e.g. a company) and/or in the market to be able to make the right decisions promptly.
Distributed database systems are used to provide resource planning functionality. The distributed database systems may include processors that are required to process multiple units of work, or jobs, in order to facilitate resource planning functionality for users of the distributed database systems.